The 'Tickle The Mummy' Game
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Snare-Oh comes home from a rough mission, his friend and niece make it their mission to cheer him up.


**I couldn't resist. And this was bugging me anyway to be written. So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

**The 'Tickle The Mummy' Game**

Snare-Oh came through the door of the Grant Mansion looking like he had been through an obstacle course rigged with slime, mud, and the whole works. He sighed tiredly as he headed up to his room.

Rachel, coming down the stairs with a few books, saw him and stopped in surprise. "Whoa, Snare-Oh!" she said. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"Criminal apprehension through some slime and mud holes that were very deep and they almost got away, but I managed to get them when they slipped into one of the slime holes," he said, sounding upset.

"Do you want some help?" she asked gently.

"No, but thank you," he said and went into his room to try and clean up. Rachel felt bad for the mummy alien and realized that going into those slime and mud holes had been an unwelcome experience for him.

"Aunty, what happened to Uncle Snare-Oh?"

The young woman glanced down and smiled at her young, three-year-old niece, Sparkle. The small Conductoid looked worried. "I'm afraid his mission had a few snags, sweetie," she said to her niece.

Sparkle looked at her aunt hopefully. "Can we cheer him up?" she asked.

Rachel chuckled a little. Sparkle didn't like seeing any of her family sad and would try to cheer them up. "Well," said Rachel. "What do you have in mind?"

Sparkle jumped up as her aunt caught her. "Tickles," she said in a low voice.

A smile grew on Rachel's face. "Alright," she said. "When he comes out."

* * *

Snare-Oh came out about two hours later, feeling more tired and exhausted after finally getting all the mud and slime off of him and he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Uncle Snare-Oh!"

Hearing his niece's joyful shout, he turned his head to see her come in and bounce into his lap, grinning widely and making him chuckle.

"Hello, Sparkle," he said, rubbing her head affectionately. "What are you up to, kiddo?"

"A game," she said with a giggle.

Rachel meanwhile was waiting for the right time to catch the mummy alien. She now watched as Sparkle motioned her uncle to look to the side, which he did. And Rachel jumped in, tossing two lengths of rope to tie around Snare-Oh's wrists and ankles. He let out a shout of alarm when he felt the ropes tie him and he tried to get out of them, but got another surprise. He could unravel most of his body, but his wrists and ankles he couldn't unravel to escape. Rachel laughed as she came in.

"Trapper ropes," she said. "Uncle Charlie created them. I told him I'd test them and see if they work on a slippery foe. And well, you can unravel out of any trap, but the trapper ropes prevent you from unraveling your wrists and ankles as well as your hands and feet. So, you're stuck until someone frees you."

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "Now that you've tested them, can you get me out of them?"

Rachel shook her head. "Sorry, Snare-Oh. Only my uncle has the key to do that and unfortunately, he's still working on it. But it'll be a little while."

"WHAT?!" Snare-Oh roared and made Rachel jump a little. Sparkle was so scared that she jumped down and ran behind Rachel, shivering and looking ready to burst into tears. The look on her small face made Snare-Oh feel bad because he hadn't meant to scare her. Rachel held Sparkle comfortingly, rocking her to calm her down. "I'm sorry, girls," he said to them. "I guess my temper is a bit short from the rough day."

"We didn't mean to make you angry, Uncle Snare-Oh," said Sparkle with a whimper.

"Oh, kiddo, you didn't make me angry," he soothed as Rachel came over and sat next to the mummy. "I could never be angry at you, my little sphinx."

Snare-Oh called Sparkle 'little sphinx' as a term of endearment. He used it to comfort her when she was scared or crying, and it worked all the time.

Sparkle looked up at her uncle. "Promise, Uncle Snare-Oh?" she asked.

"I promise, my little sphinx," he said affectionately. "But I am curious as to why you would use this new invention on me when your uncle hasn't worked it all out yet, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "Well, technically it was Sparkle's original idea and I just acquired the means for it," she said. "She wanted to make you feel better when she noticed you came back from your mission feeling terrible."

Snare-Oh looked at the girls, who both had smiles. "How is tying me up going to make me feel better?" he asked, confused.

"It's part of the game, Uncle," said Sparkle, giggling.

"Game?" he asked, looking at Rachel, who was grinning.

"The Tickle The Mummy Game!"

At Sparkle's joyful shout, Snare-Oh jumped a little and then was startled when she landed in his lap and suddenly started tickling his sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried out. "Hey! Wha-ahahaahaha-at are you do-hee-hee-hee-hee-ing?!"

"The game is called 'Tickle The Mummy', silly," said Rachel. "So, she's tickling you." Then Rachel's grin grew. "It requires three players. One to be the ticklish mummy and the other two to be the ticklers."

With that, Rachel went down to his feet and started tickling him. His laughs grew louder when he felt her tickle his feet and Sparkle switched to his stomach, giggling at her uncle's loud laughter. Rachel then went up and started tickling Snare-Oh's underarms and neck, while Sparkle reached up and tickled her uncle's ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Snare-Oh couldn't stop laughing as his best friend and niece tickled him to pieces. He was very ticklish, but he was glad they didn't find his super-ticklish spot. If they did, he'd be in big trouble.

After a few more minutes, the girls stopped and the mummy gasped to get his breath back and Rachel fell into thought. "Well, he's ticklish everywhere," she said.

"But we don't that yet," said Sparkle with a grin as jumped down to her uncle's feet, but instead of tickling his feet, she began tickling his calves.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Snare-Oh laughed. "Please, stop!"

She did, but when the mummy alien looked up at Rachel, she was grinning. "There is one more spot we haven't tried," she grinned. "Sparkle, want to help me?"

"Yeah!" said the young Conductoid.

Rachel moved Snare-Oh's legs so that his bound feet rested on the coffee table and his legs were straight. Sparkle moved to his left leg while Rachel stayed at his right leg and both moved their hands to his knees.

Snare-Oh's eyes widened in fear. They couldn't know that was his weakest spot and he held in the nervous chuckles that wanted to escape. "What's the matter, Snare-Oh?" Rachel teased him. "Are your knees sensitive? More sensitive than the rest of your tickle spots?"

He shook his head, but that made Rachel's smile grow and Sparkle giggled. "Let's get him!" she said and quickly started tickling the back of the mummy's left knee as Rachel also began tickling the back of his right knee.

No sooner had they did that, Snare-Oh let out the loudest squeal of laughter that both had ever heard in their lives and he continued to scream with laughter as they showed no mercy as they tickle tortured his super ticklish knees.

Snare-Oh couldn't stop laughing as he squirmed and even unraveled his legs so that they couldn't get to his knees, but the girls didn't give up as they tickled the floating bandages, which kept the mummy laughing as he finally gave up trying to escape and pulled himself back together, making it easier for the girls to tickle attack him as they then went back over all of his other ticklish spots and then went back to his knees to make him squeal again.

Rachel's phone then rang and she stopped tickling Snare-Oh, which prompted Sparkle to stop tickling the mummy also as Rachel answered the phone.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie. Great news. The trapper ropes work perfect," she said and then listened. "The release remote is ready? Perfect!"

Snare-Oh let out a sigh of relief, which Rachel noticed and smiled, giving him a wink as she continued talking to her uncle. "Okay, I'm standing by the transport chute. Thanks, Uncle Charlie. Love you."

With that, Rachel put away her phone and then caught the remote that came flying up the tube. "Okay, Sparkle. I think your Uncle Snare-Oh is cheered up," she said.

"Yes," the mummy agreed as Rachel used the remote to get the ropes to release him. He sighed in relief again as he lay down on the couch, thoroughly exhausted. He felt something climb up and sit on his stomach and saw it was Sparkle, who smiled and hugged her uncle, who returned the hug and then sat up as Rachel moved the coffee table out and to the side and then pressed a button on the couch that turned it into a bed. Snare-Oh lay down with Sparkle on his chest and motioned Rachel to join them, which she did after getting him a pillow, which he accepted gratefully. He then put an arm around Rachel, to which she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Feeling better, Uncle Snare-Oh?" asked Sparkle.

He chuckled. "Yes, my little sphinx," he said. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Rachel smiled. "Glad to hear that," she said.

"I even enjoyed the game, despite being the victim," he said honestly.

Sparkle smiled and then yawned, resting her head on her uncle's chest as he began stroking her head and did the same for Rachel as he began humming a gentle tune, which lulled both girls to sleep and he then fell asleep too.

Frankenstrike, who had been watching for a little bit, now grabbed a large blanket and placed it over the three of them so that they'd be warm and then left with a smile, leaving the three to dream peacefully.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please leave a review, but no flames! Sequel will be posted next!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
